


Autour d'un verre

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Gay Bar, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: BOIRE, PARLER, VIVRE ET AIMER . Emma est déprimée, abandonnée par sa copine, elle rentre dans un bar et boit. La barman, Regina, la sert jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Puis finalement, tout aussi mal lunée que la blonde, elle entame la discussion. Le lendemain Emma revient, avec une étrange proposition pour Regina, qui va tout chambouler.Rated T souvent, un peu de M
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	1. Ma barman. Ma cliente.

Emma grogna et se décida pour ce bar, de toute manière celui là ou un autre, tant qu'elle pouvait boire ça lui allait. Elle traversa l'espace jusqu'au comptoir vide et s'assit sur un tabouret. Les tables du lieu étaient prises, mais étrangement personne n'était au comptoir.

-Une vodka coca s'il vous plaît. Réclama-t-elle, en plantant son coude sur le bar, sa tête dans sa main, avachie.

-Tout de suite. Accepta la barman dos à elle, préparant des boissons.

Elle termina celle qu'elle faisait, posa sur un plateau qu'une serveuse prit, et se mit à faire le verre de sa nouvelle arrivante. Elle en connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une personne qui s'asseyait au comptoir seule et commandait une vodka coca à à peine vingt et une heure était forcément une personne déprimée et ce soir elle n'avait pas le moral elle même pour supporter ce genre de client. Elle avait assez envie de grogner et de s'agacer pour que quelqu'un en rajoute. Elle se tourna pour lui donner son verre, et là elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de cette femme blonde à son bar.

-Voilà. Souffla-t-elle toujours choquée en glissant le verre sur le bois.

-Merci. Marmonna la jeune femme en le prenant de sa main libre, sans la regarder.

Elle resta derrière le bar à faire les boissons de tout les clients, toute la soirée, servant des vodka coca à la jeune blonde devant elle. Cette dernière n'avait pas dénié la regarder une seule fois et avait toujours l'air aussi abattue. Étrangement la brune pu constater que l'alcool n'avait aucun effet physique pour la blonde, elle se tenait de la même manière, passait ses commandes sans jamais bredouiller, et ne tremblait pas. Bien étrange pour une femme qui s'enfilait des verres à toutes allure.  
Alors que le bar se vidait, qu'il ne restait plus qu'un client à une table dans un angle et Emma, la brune laissa sa serveuse partir. Elle se mit à ranger les verres et bouteilles, pendant que la blonde arrivait à la fin de son verre au bar.

-Est ce que vous allez bien? Demanda Regina, alors qu'elle essuyait un verre devant elle.

-Non. Répondit sincèrement Emma, en relevant la tête. À vous, rien ne me coute de dire la vérité. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis d'une bonne écoute, et je passe réellement une journée pourrie, alors si vous voulez me raconter n'hésitez pas. Proposa la brune.

Emma finit sa gorgée, poussa légèrement son verre qu'elle fixa en passant un doigt sur le rebord à répétition. Regina continuait de ranger, mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme, elle la trouvait merveilleuse, plus belle que toute les femmes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie

-Je suis un cliché ambulant. Finit par plaisanter amèrement Emma. Ma copine m'a larguée après six mois ensemble pour une autre, une femme magnifique en plus, et du coup je fais disparaitre la peine dans les verres.

-Plus magnifique que vous? J'en doute. Murmura Regina, avant d'enchainer. Comment se fait-il que après tant de verres vous ne soyez pas ivre?

-Je me posais la même question, je sais que j'encaisse bien l'alcool, mais à ce point ça me surprend aussi. Répondit Emma. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

-Allez y. Accepta la brune.

-Vous aimez les femmes? Interrogea la blonde.

-Effectivement, ça se voit tant que ça? Plaisanta Regina.

-J'ai toujours su voir ça. Depuis que je suis consciente de préférer les femmes, je sais le voir chez les autres aussi. S'amusa gentiment Emma en continuant de faire passer son doigt sur le rebord du verre. Ce que je voulais vous demander du coup, c'est comment me trouvez vous?

-Je...Regina hésita un instant, arrêtant son rangement. Magnifique. Sans aucun doute, vous êtes magnifique, je me le répète depuis que vous avez mis les pieds ici. Avoua-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, s'admirant un instant, comme si elles réalisaient enfin qu'elles étaient réelles, qu'elles étaient seules face à face. Elles furent coupées par le dernier client qui vint régler sa note avant de partir. Regina n'osa pas relever la tête et lava alors d'autres verres.

-Vous avez quelqu'un? Lança finalement Emma.

-Non. Non. Non. Soupira la brune.

-Oula, larguée vous aussi? Tenta de plaisanter la blonde en voyant son air défaitiste, agacé et peiné.

-Non. Je ne suis pas douée pour aimer. Je sortais avec une femme mais nous avions une relation purement sexuelle, elle comme moi étions libres d'aller voir ailleurs. Révéla la brune. Sauf que ce matin, elle m'a dit vouloir plus, elle m'a dit m'aimer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Marmonna-t-elle irritée. Donc, je l'ai larguée avant qu'elle ne tombe trop amoureuse de moi, alors que moi je ne l'aimerais jamais.

-Vous ne savez pas aimer ou vous ne voulez pas aimer? Demanda Emma.

-J'ai peur d'aimer. Avoua Regina. Vous avez intérêt à le dire à personne.

-Pourquoi irais je parler de votre vie privée à quelqu'un? Remarqua la blonde.

-Je préfère prévenir. Rétorqua la brune en se tournant pour mettre les verres sur les étagères, dos à Emma. Vous allez faire quoi en sortant d'ici?

-Aller dormir, puis j'irais travailler demain, et reviendrais demain soir. Vous serez là? Sourit doucement la blonde.

-C'est mon bar, je suis toujours là. Répondit Regina, avec un doux sourire.

-Bon à savoir. Sourit Emma en se levant et laissant un billet sur le comptoir. J'y vais. À demain soir, alors... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens attendant que la brune la finisse.

-Regina. Je m'appelle Regina. Finit la brune avec un sourire. Je serais ravie de vous voir, je vous garde le tabouret. Sourit-elle. À demain...

-Emma. Finit à son tour la blonde. Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte.

Regina la laissa partir et resta immobile quelques secondes, à fixer la porte. Cette femme l'intéressait, au dela de sa beauté, elle la trouvait charmante, gentille et douce. Elle avait une certaine façon de lire en elle qui l'intéressait, les gens la voyaient toujours comme une femme froide et indéchiffrable, alors qu'elle en deux minutes elle avait compris deux choses importantes, d'abord elle aimait les femmes, ensuite elle avait peur d'aimer. Elle n'était pas sûre de revoir Emma un jour, mais si elle en avait la chance elle ferait en sorte de la garder dans sa vie. Elle termina, finalement, son rangement, et monta ensuite à son appartement pour se coucher.  
Le lendemain soir, Regina travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, attendant la blonde, elle se rendait compte que son attitude était ridicule, elle n'avait jamais été attaché autant à la présence de quelqu'un et encore moins à une personne rencontrée la veille. Elle était sérieusement en train de penser à la possibilité de prendre des vacances, elle déraillait, mais alors qu'elle faisait ce constat, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Emma apparaitre un discret sourire aux lèvres. Il était presque vingt deux heure, elle n'y croyait plus, la blonde était là devant elle, assise sur un tabouret.

-Salut. Sourit Regina. Je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais. Souffla-t-elle naturellement, sans faire attention à l'utilisation du tutoiement.

-Désolé, mon ex est passée prendre ses affaires et les mots ont alors fusés. Bref, je peux avoir une bière? Sourit doucement la blonde, la suivant dans l'abandon du vouvoiement.

-Tout de suite. Sourit la brune en attrapant une pour lui donner, avant de se mettre à faire des cocktails. Alors avec cette ex un peu stupide c'est terminé-terminé? Demanda-t-elle en s'activant.

-Oh oui! Je veux plus la voir, je suis pas du genre à garder contact. Mais pourquoi un peu stupide? Enchaina Emma.

-Elle t'a laissée pour une soi disant plus belle femme, ce qui me parait impossible. Remarqua Regina. Table trois. Lança-t-elle à la serveuse.

-Dis moi, reprit rapidement Emma avec un sourire provocateur, tu as balancé ton plan cul-

-J'aime pas cette expression. Grogna Regina dos à elle, préparant un verre.

-Et t'appelle ça comment toi? S'amusa la blonde.

-Et bien, je ne donne pas de nom. Rétorqua la brune en se tournant face à elle de nouveau.

-Super pratique pour en parler. Se moqua Emma. Donc je disais, tu as balancé la jeune fille avec laquelle tu prenais du bon temps -se moqua-t-elle avec une voix snob- et je me demande par curiosité si tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou si tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et bien, déjà ne penses pas que je couche n'importe où, certes mes relations sexuelles sont sans sentiments, mais je n'ai pas plusieurs personnes en même temps, je n'aime pas ça. Ensuite, je l'ai larguée hier, alors j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de trouver une autre personne. Déclara Regina sérieusement.

-J'ai pas dis que tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Rétorqua Emma, pour se défendre tout autant que la rassurer pour ne pas lui laisser penser qu'elle la voyait d'un mauvais oeil.

-Je préférais m'en assurer. Sourit doucement la brune. Elle plaça les boissons sur le plateau. Ella, tu peux le prendre. Déclara-t-elle avant de s'accroupir pour chercher quelque chose dans le placard.

Un silence resta entre elles de longues minutes, Regina préparant boissons sur boissons, tenant un rythme soutenu, c'était vendredi soir, l'un des plus gros soir, les clients entraient et sortaient en permanence, les commandes au bar et à table s'enchainaient, et la brune ne s'arrêtait pas. Emma la détaillait, buvant sa bière, elle se sentait étrangement attirée par cette femme, elle apaisait la douleur de l'abandon causée par son ex et son angoisse de la solitude. Le temps passa, mais le nombre de client ne faiblissait pas, en plus de Regina il y avait deux serveuses et un serveur, et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas non plus.

-Tu veux autre chose? Demanda Regina en voyant la bière vide de la blonde.

-Un verre de ce que tu veux mais avec peu d'alcool, pitié, hier l'alcool n'a fait aucun effet mais ce matin c'était violent. S'amusa Emma.

-Je te fais un cocktail léger alors. Sourit la brune. Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé hier soir ça me parait normal. Se moqua-t-elle.

-J'en avais besoin. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Non, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, pas de te bourrer la gueule, comme on dit. Argua Regina.

Elle lui prépara un joli cocktail et le lui donna, avant de se remettre à préparer des boissons. Une heure passa et minuit approchant le bar se vida doucement. Le rythme ralentissant, Regina se servit un verre de jus de fruit, et le posa face à Emma, le buvant à petit coup.

-J'en peux plus. Soupira-t-elle en prenant appui sur le rebord.

-Ça fait deux heure que je suis là, et tu ne t'es pas arrêtée une seule fois. Remarqua Emma avec un léger sourire.

-C'est mon travail de tous vous servir. Sourit doucement Regina en attrapant un verre pour se mettre à faire la vaisselle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et Emma osa enfin parler de cette idée qui germait dans sa tête depuis une heure.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Commença-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle personne pour prendre du bon temps, et moi je veux me changer les idées, le feeling passe bien, tu m'as dis que tu me trouvais physiquement pas mal, et t'es carrément canon, alors on pourrait s'entraider. Finit-elle.

Regina faillit en perdre son verre. Si cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit la veille, elle se l'était ensuite refusé ne voulant pas perturber Emma qui avait l'air fragilisée par sa rupture. Mais la proposition était vraiment tentante.

-T'es en train de me proposer une relation amicale et sexuelle? Demanda Regina pour s'assurer de la situation.

-C'est exactement ça. Sourit Emma. Tentée? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je crois que oui. J'ai du penser à cette possibilité dès hier soir, mais après tu m'as parlé de ton ex et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Expliqua la brune, en reprenant sa vaisselle.

-C'est trop aimable. Ria Emma. Non en vrai merci, c'est gentil, mais quand un truc va pas, je préfère me morfondre quelques heures avant de me remettre en scelle pour de nouvelles aventures. Sourit-elle, amusée.

-Je suis la nouvelle aventure? S'amusa, à son tour, Regina.

-Effectivement, et j'espère que tu es fière de ce titre. C'est toi qui es venue me parler, t'as pris le risque d'être mon aventure. Souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina charmée, s'approcha, jusqu'à se pencher sur le comptoir pour venir apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, avant que Regina ne se remettent à préparer quelques verres, pour finalement se remettre droite devant Emma et la fixer, en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Tu finis à quelle heure? Murmura Emma.

-Maintenant si je veux. Sourit la brune. Je t'emmène chez moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'habite près d'ici? Interrogea la blonde faisant sourire la jeune femme.

-Ella! Sabine! Vous gérez sans moi pour la fermeture! J'y vais! Lança-t-elle. Puis elle tourna autour du comptoir, Emma la suivit et elles se retrouvèrent au bout de celui ci. J'habite au dessus. Sourit Regina en prenant sa main pour la tirer vers l'étage. Elles montèrent l'escalier, et devant la porte, la brune la regarda. Sois honorée, je n'emmène que très peu de personne chez moi.

-Je suis honorée. Sourit Emma en la suivant à l'intérieur. Tu n'emmènes jamais tes conquêtes? Interrogea-t-elle tout de même surprise.

-Jamais. On va chez elles souvent. Remarqua Regina en fermant la porte.

-Tu es vraiment horrible. S'amusa la blonde en reculant pour l'éviter. Horrible. Tu brises le coeur de ses jeunes femmes folles de toi. Remarqua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire provocateur.

-Je ne leurs ai pas demandé de devenir folle de moi, comme tu dis. Remarqua Regina en s'approchant. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venue me chercher, et qui m'a fait cette proposition, serais tu en train de revenir dessus? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles avaient reculé jusqu'au comptoir.

-Pas du tout. Pour rien au monde. Tu t'es vue dans ton jean extra moulant, et ton haut ultra décolleté? Provoqua Emma en s'arrêtant, laissant la brune se coller à elle. Tu es hyper sexy, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Murmura-t-elle.

-On me l'a déjà dis, et j'avoue en jouer souvent. Admit la brune en posant une main sur la hanche d'Emma. Tu sais, tu l'es aussi. Bien plus que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Ajouta-t-elle dans son oreille avant de venir embrasser lentement son cou.

Emma glissa sa main dans la nuque de la brune en balançant sa tête en arrière, pour laisser son cou à la jeune femme. Les deux bras de Regina serrèrent sa taille, et enlacées elles se laissèrent aller dans des caresses. La blonde finit par attraper le menton de Regina et la força à l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et la brune attrapa la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir en lui enlevant son haut. Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour lui enlever le sien, alors que les mains de la brune caressaient son corps et que ses lèvres avaient à nouveau dévié sur sa mâchoire et puis sa nuque. Regina trouva finalement le bouton du jean qu'elle défit pour le tirer des cuisses de la blonde et tout en embrassant son buste elle lui retira son pantalon. Emma perdait la régularité de son souffle, et avait les mains dans les cheveux bruns se laissant aller à ses attentions si rares qu'elle recevait en cet instant.

-Regina. Souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi? Répondit la brune provocante en revenant l'embrasser alors que ses doigts jouaient avec sa culotte. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux. Marmonna Emma avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche à nouveau.

Regina lui enleva rapidement son slip, la laissant nue sur son comptoir. Puis après un énième baiser elle descendit sa bouche le long de son corps, l'embrassant un peu partout, s'attardant sur sa poitrine alors qu'un de ses doigts titillait l'intimité d'Emma qui l'avait laissée s'installer entre ses jambes. Lentement elle se baissa, embrassant son ventre, rendant la blonde toujours plus sensible, et finalement elle arriva a son entrejambe qu'elle embrassa, avant de jouer avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes au point de la rendre totalement dingue, de la laisser frémissante, gémissante et à bout de nerf sur le comptoir. Puis Emma laissa passer un cri libérateur, avant de s'effondrer totalement sur le comptoir, sa tête tombant dans le vide derrière ce dernier.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Regina.

-Deux minutes. Réclama la blonde. J'avais jamais...vécu un truc...comme ça. Marmonna-t-elle. T'es très douée.

-Ton orgasme me l'a fait comprendre. S'amusa la brune en caressant doucement les cuisses et le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis elle embrassa ce dernier et retira son pantalon. Jamais eu d'amante douée?

-J'étais toujours la plus douée des deux. Rétorqua Emma en se redressant. Elle regarda le corps couvert de dentelle de la brune. Tu veux que je te montre? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Oh oui. Acquiesça Regina en retirant son soutien gorge. Mais peut-être pourrions nous sortir de la cuisine. Remarqua-t-elle en reculant.

Elle voulu se diriger vers la chambre, mais avant ça, Emma arriva à temps pour l'attraper et la pousser sur la table à manger. Elle l'allongea dessus en l'embrassant, grimpant à califourchon sur elle.

-Ma table...Marmonna Regina, tentant de lui reprocher ce choix, alors que son corps cambré laissait comprendre le contraire.

-Arrête de résister. Murmura Emma en passant sa main dans sa culotte. Laisse toi aller. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'intimité de la brune la faisant gémir sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien.

-Emma... Geignit la brune alors que les doigts de la blonde bougeaient enfin en elle.

-Laisses toi aller. Répéta Emma dans son oreille.

Et pour une fois, une unique fois depuis des années, elle se laissa aller totalement dans les bras d'Emma. Elle arrêta de garder le contrôle, de ne pas avoir l'air de prendre son pied, elle ne cacha pas ses émotions, et gémit en se cambrant jusqu'à lâcher un cri haut laissant comprendre à quel point son orgasme était puissant. Vidée de toute énergie elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, sans vie sur la table, alors qu'Emma embrassait son corps seulement couvert de sa culotte. Elle analysa rapidement les dernières minutes, et remarqua alors qu'elle et Emma ça pouvait être explosif et probablement les meilleures relations sexuelles qu'elles n'auraient jamais toutes les deux.

-Tu vis encore? La charria Emma après avoir embrasser l'entièreté de son corps.

-Oui. J'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Remarqua Regina.

-Alors je pense que ça peut donner quelque chose de pas mal nous deux dans un lit. S'amusa Emma en l'aidant à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur la table. Te rends tu compte à quel point notre relation, point de vue amicale et sexuelle, va être explosive?

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Souffla la brune. Mais maintenant j'aimerais bien retrouver quelque chose de plus agréable pour mon dos. Réclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle entraina Emma dans sa chambre, pour passer le reste de la nuit sous la couette ensemble.  
Au matin quand elle se réveilla, Regina se retrouva seule. Elle se souvenait s'être laissée prendre par le sommeil avec Emma à côté. Elle se leva et sur son comptoir, là où Emma était assise nue la veille, elle trouva un bout de papier : " _Je ne sens plus mon corps, je vais devoir prendre ma journée, merci...E"._ Elle sourit, et retourna la carte. _Emma Swan, garante de caution_. Son numéro professionnel, et en dessous au crayon, son numéro personnel. Toute la journée, Regina pensa à ce numéro, sans savoir si elle devait l'appeler, lui envoyer un message ou attendre sa prochaine venue. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente, incapable de bouger devant sa première amourette.  
Emma ne passa pas le soir même, ni celui d'après, et Regina n'osa jamais l'appeler. Une semaine passa, la brune repoussait toujours le moment d'envoyer un message, pourtant, par peur de perdre un jour la carte de visite, elle avait enregistrer dans ses contacts, le numéro professionnel et personnel d'Emma. Carte de visite qui était précieusement garder dans sa table de nuit. Elle ne savait comment se conduire, d'habitude ses relations étaient purement sexuelles, et elle n'avait aucune honte à appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure pour coucher avec la fille en question, mais avec Emma il y avait autre chose. Avec Emma c'était aussi amical, et étrangement elle aimait ça tout autant qu'elle détestait, mais elle restait persuadée que la connexion vécue pendant l'acte qui les avait menées à ces orgasmes démentiels venaient des confessions, paroles et sourires échangés avant.  
Cette semaine d'attente fut interminable, mais elle était responsable elle le savait, elle n'avait qu'a appeler si elle voulait la voir. Alors au huitième jour de silence, quand un peu avant minuit, elle vit la blonde entrer, habillée d'une robe rouge et de talons, ses cheveux au vent, elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle était indéniablement la plus belle femme du monde, mais cette apparence sexy au possible, doublée par cet air agacé et menaçant, Regina se sentit très faible, une première devant une femme.

-Je ne vois que trois solutions. Déclara Emma en s'appuyant sèchement sur le comptoir, l'air clairement en colère. Ou tu m'as menti, et j'ai été une vraie merde au lit, et tu ne veux plus me revoir. Ou tu voulais me baiser une unique fois et a fait semblant en étant amicale avant. Ou tu n'as pas trouvé ma carte. Mais ça j'y crois pas.

Elle avait parlé assez fort, énervée, et quelques clients les regardaient, alors que Regina avait cessé tout mouvement.

-Aucun. Réussit-elle seulement à dire.

-Alors c'est quoi? Demanda Emma, toujours debout en croisant les bras.

La brune réalisa qu'on les regardait et posa son verre. Elle se tourna vers Ella à côté d'elle, et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune femme acquiesça et Regina la laissa allant vers l'escalier. La blonde, comprit, et suivit. En bas de l'escalier la porte fermée derrière elles, Emma attrapa le bras de Regina.

-C'est quoi? Répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non t'appeler. J'ai adoré notre nuit, je t'apprécie, tu es mon amie, mais je ne savais pas si je devais t'appeler alors j'ai attendu en pensant que tu passerais. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais tant de temps et que ça te mettrais en rogne. Admit rapidement Regina.

-Alors notre nuit t'a plu? Demanda Emma, perplexe. La brune acquiesça. Et tu veux t'arrêter à une seule? Continua-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit Regina. Je veux plus. Ajouta-t-elle en poussant la blonde contre le mur, l'emprisonnant entre ce dernier et son corps. Elle fit s'effleurer leurs lèvres, tout en caressant ses courbes. T'es ultra sexy dans cette robe.

-Je devais aguicher un mec pour le travail. Déclara Emma, en gardant leurs regards ancrés.

-Ça a marché j'imagine. Comment te résister habillée ainsi? Souffla la brune en venant mordiller son cou.

-T'es la seule à qui je fais cet effet. Marmonna Emma. En tout cas la seule à qui j'en fais autant. Geignit-elle en se tortillant.

-C'est rien de le dire. Murmura Regina, alors que sa main se faufilait sous la robe d'Emma.

Et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'un orgasme ne prenne Emma. La brune la retint dans ses bras, en embrassant son épaule et son cou.

-Je dois retourner travailler. Une petite heure encore je pense. Tu restes? Souffla Regina quand la blonde se tenait un peu plus.

-Tu veux? Rétorqua la blonde provocante.

-Oui. Je t'emmènerais chez moi après. Et je t'offre une bière pour me faire pardonner. Proposa la brune.

Emma accepta et resta au comptoir. Elles discutèrent alors du travail d'Emma, de comment elle en était arrivé là, de sa famille, puis de Regina et son bar, elles se confiaient, apprenaient à se connaitre comme des amies.  
Deux mois durant, elles se virent tout les deux ou trois jours, couchant ensemble à chaque fois, mais que se soit avant ou après elles discutaient. Souvent Emma venait au bar vers dix ou onze heure du soir, elle s'installait sur son tabouret et restait avec Regina à parler et rire de tout et de rien, parlant de leurs vies, de leurs passées, de leurs quotidiens. Et puis les clients les regardaient, certains -des habitués- allaient jusqu'à féliciter la brune pour son bonheur et sa petite amie, mais à chaque fois elles remettaient les choses au clair disant qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies. Certaines fois, Emma venait quand la brune lui disait qu'elle fermait, et alors là elles montaient avec la plus grande des difficultés jusqu'à son appartement, il était arrivé qu'elles se laissent aller dans le bar ou dans les escaliers, trop impatientes de retrouver le corps de l'autre, elles avaient la capacité de se rendre dingues, de se donner des orgasmes si puissants qu'elles avaient du mal à s'en remettre à chaque fois mais qu'elles désiraient toujours en avoir plus. Ces fois là, une fois arrivées dans la chambre, leurs désirs consommés sous la couette, elles restaient éveillées encore un moment et discutaient, de tout de rien, riaient, Regina chatouilleuse se faisait souvent attaquer par Emma, elles ne se prenaient pas la tête et quand la fatigue s'emparaient d'elles la blonde partait.  
Ce soir là, Regina travaillait, attendant la venue de la blonde. Elle se rendait compte ces derniers jours que la mesure de son temps était la présence ou l'absence d'Emma, les jours où elle la verrait ou ceux où elle ne la verrait pas, elle l'attendait toujours, avait continuellement envie d'elle, mais pas seulement envie de son corps, mais aussi de son esprit, de sa douceur, de ses blagues, d'elle en fait. Ces trois jours avant qu'elle avait réaliser cela, parce qu'après un tendre baiser, la blonde s'était levée et habillée pour quitter l'appartement, et Regina n'avait pas trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment là que ses sentiments étaient hors de son contrôle, elle tombait amoureuse d'Emma et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. L'idée d'arrêter de voir la blonde l'avait effleurée, mais elle l'avait étouffée ensuite, cette idée l'avait blessée, alors elle l'avait vite effacée. Elle avait besoin d'Emma, c'était ainsi, et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle la voulait, elle, juste elle. Après trente cinq ans de vie, à refuser en bloc l'amour, au vu du désastre que ça avait été pour ces parents, elle tombait amoureuse, et de son plan cul comme disait celle ci. Emma riait toujours quand elle s'appelait elle même le plan cul de Regina, et celle ci souriait en la voyant, parce que la blonde avait l'air fière quand elle se définissait ainsi.

-À qui tu penses? La coupa Emma en faisant des gestes devant ses yeux pour la faire atterrir.

-Putain! Tu m'as fais peur! Rouspeta Regina en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

-Désolé. Ria la blonde. Mais tu pensais à qui? Insista-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son tabouret.

-Personne. Nia la brune, prise sur le fait.

Elle savait parfaitement mentir, avant. Avant Emma. Celle ci savait toujours quand elle mentait, résultat elle ne savait plus lui mentir.

-Allez dis moi. Supplia Emma. Et tu peux me servir...un mojito tiens. Réclama-t-elle. Regina acquiesça et lui prépara en silence. Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire? T'as rencontré quelqu'un?

La brune se tourna vers Emma avec le verre en main, surprise. La voix de la blonde était empreinte d'une touche de douleur. Comme si l'idée même lui faisait mal, et elle comprit alors les questions qu'elle lui posait sur la personne à qui elle pensait.

-Emma, en dehors de toi, je ne vois personne, ne couche avec personne, n'embrasse personne, et je ne craque pour personne. Elle lui donna son verre et se pencha vers elle. Je te l'ai dis dès le début, je n'ai que des relations sans sentiment amoureux, mais je ne suis la femme que d'une seule femme, jamais plusieurs en même temps.

-Ok. Accepta Emma. Alors, est ce que tu pensais à moi? Murmura-t-elle avec espoir.

Regina se redressa, prenant le papier avec la commande tendu par Ella. Elle commença à faire les boissons en silence, et dos à la blonde elle osa.

-Oui. Chuchota-t-elle. Elle entendit qu'Emma allait répondre et prit les devants. Tu as mangé? Si t'as faim, dis le, je peux te faire faire à manger. Tu veux?

-Non, c'est bon, j'étais au resto avant de venir. Répondit calmement Emma.

La brune se stoppa devant elle, jalouse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle tenta de se calmer, ne voulant rien montrer à la blonde, après tout elles ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, alors c'était normal qu'Emma veuille voir d'autre personne.

-Ah bon? Avec qui? S'intéressa-t-elle, faussement calme.

-Un collègue. On a bouclé une affaire, et pour faire le dossier on est allé manger au resto, j'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et je mourrais de faim. Donc voilà. Sourit Emma.

Regina laissa un temps finissant la commande, avant de reprendre.

-On en a jamais parlé, mais tu es attirée exclusivement par les femmes, ou les deux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Exclusivement par les femmes depuis que j'ai quinze ans je le sais. Assura Emma. Et toi?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ou été avec un homme, et l'idée même me répugne. Répondit franchement la brune. Elle entendit Emma glousser et la regarda. On s'est pas vues avant hier?

-Ni hier, ni avant hier. Répondit Emma. Faut que tu penses à te reposer, tu n'as plus aucune notion du temps Gina. Remarqua tendrement la blonde.

Regina sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette appellation, Emma l'appelait comme ça que en deux occasion, la première comme ici, quand elle s'inquiétait pour elle, la seconde quand elle était perdue dans son plaisir. Et dans les deux cas c'était des moments que Regina adorait.  
Et puis comment dire à Emma, que sa distinction des moments de temps, se résumait aux moments où elles étaient ensemble, et les moments où elles ne l'étaient pas.

-Tu restes ce soir quand même? Réclama-t-elle, prenant peur un instant que la blonde ne la laisse pour qu'elle ne se repose. Pour moi, s'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais à une condition. Sourit Emma. On ne s'envoie pas en l'air jusqu'à quatre heure.

-Trois heure cinquante neuf ça va? Provoqua Regina.

-Tu joues sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je veux que tu te reposes. Reprit la blonde.

-Arrête de prendre soin de moi! Rala la brune, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle vit l'air surpris de la blonde et reprit en servant un verre. Je fais ce que je veux, et je suis adulte, je sais ce que je dois faire, arrête de prendre soin de moi.

-Tu es mon amie, je fais ce qu'il me semble juste. Grogna Emma. Tu me fatigues avec ton ego mal placé et ta capacité affolante à repousser tout ceux qui te veulent du bien parce que tu as peur d'aimer et de t'attacher. Elle se leva et poussa son verre.

Regina paniqua avant qu'elle ne la voit partir vers les toilettes. Elle soupira, et se remit à ses boissons. Elle repoussait Emma parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de l'aimer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle l'aimait, et se détestait pour ça, elle allait gâcher leur relation belle et simple avec ces sentiments insensés. Emma revint et s'assit, alors elle s'appuya près d'elle et rapprocha leurs visages.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et de notre relation. Argua-t-elle. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un tenant un minimum à moi. Elle se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa.

-Si je vous dérange, dites le. Plaisanta Sabine en arrivant. Et si vous voulez qu'on fasse la fermeture avec Ella, on peut aussi, nous personne ne nous attend.

Regina, qui s'était écartée, lança un regard envers la blonde qui sourit, emballée par l'idée.

-On va vous laisser alors, merci beaucoup. Sourit Regina en laissant le verre qu'elle avait en main. Viens toi. Réclama-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Emma.

Chacune de leurs côtés du comptoir, elles avancèrent pour se rejoindre devant la porte, et Regina leurs ouvrit. Quand elle claqua, la brune attrapa Emma pour sceller leurs lèvres, s'embrassant si passionnément que l'avancée dans les escaliers se fit compliquée. Mais une fois de plus, arrivée dans l'appartement, une nuit magnifique commença. Comme toujours, les mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, les lèvres s'embrassaient à la perfection, et savaient trouver les points sensibles sur le corps de l'autre, corps qui s'emboitaient parfaitement, et Regina pensait qu'elles étaient faites pour s'accorder. Une fois épuisées sur le lit, sous la couette, Emma embrassa sa joue.

-T'es toujours aussi douée. Soupira-t-elle.

-Il en va de même pour toi. Sourit Regina.

-Tu sais que mes collègues me demandent ce que je fais de nouveau qui me muscle autant? S'amusa Emma. Je meurs d'envie de leurs dire que je m'envoie en l'air avec la plus belle femme que le monde est connu, tu veux bien que je leurs dise la prochaine fois? Réclama-t-elle faisant rire fortement Regina.

-Dis leurs tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir. Gloussa la brune, plus calme.

-Merci t'es un petit coeur. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant rapidement avant de sortir du lit. Je vais profiter du fait qu'il n'est pas trop tard, pour partir et te laisser dormir comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa robe.

-Reste s'il te plaît! Lança rapidement Regina en se redressant sur le lit.

-Mais je-

-S'il te plait. Reste pour la nuit. Répéta Regina. S'il te plaît Emma, reste.

-Ok. Ok. Accepta la blonde en laissant tomber la robe pour se reglisser sous la couette face à elle, sans pour autant la toucher. Qu'est ce qui te prend? Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais tu m'étonnes.

-C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas en fait. Reste c'est tout. Reste. Fit la brune.

-Oui, je reste rassure toi, je partirais pas avant ton réveil. Promis. Assura Emma en caressant rapidement sa joue, voulant la détendre. Elle laissa un long silence avant de reprendre. Tu me fais peur. Tu es étrange. J'ai peur que tu ailles mal. Peur que tu souffres.

-N'ai pas peur pour moi. Tenta de rassurer Regina.

Emma la regarda fermer les yeux et tirer le drap, comme pour les séparer l'une de l'autre. Elle laissa le silence les entourer. Regina ne dormait pas, elle essayait de se calmer, elle était à deux doigts de péter un câble et de tout lui avouer. Elle se sentait aussi mal que bien en cet instant, aussi près de la jeune femme qu'elle n'osait toucher par peur d'abuser.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble? Demanda Emma tout bas.

-Non! S'exclama la brune rapidement, paniquée, la voix basse et étranglée.

-Ok, ok, je voulais juste savoir. Accepta la blonde. Regina se recoucha dans la couette, refermant les yeux à nouveau. On est toujours amies aussi?

-Oui bien sûr. Susurra Regina. Je vais bien, arrête de te poser vingt mille question, je voulais juste pas être toute seule cette nuit.

-D'accord. Alors bonne nuit? Continua Emma, incertaine.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Répondit la brune.

Épuisées, elles s'endormirent rapidement, ensemble pour la première fois.  
Au matin, quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, nue, paniquée et triste d'être seule. L'odeur d'Emma était partout, embaumant la chambre, comment avait-elle pu partir? Elle lui avait promis d'être là à son réveil. Alors que sa tête imaginait tout les moyens possibles pour se venger de son départ précipité, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Emma apparu.

-Eh t'es réveillée. Sourit-elle.

-J'ai cru que tu étais partie. Remarqua Regina, dans un soupir soulagée.

-Je t'avais promis de rester jusqu'à ton réveil. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Rappela Emma, en se penchant pour attraper sa robe. Maintenant, je vais rentrer et te laisser.

-Tu ne veux pas manger avant? Proposa la brune.

-Non, je dois y aller. Refusa la blonde avec un tendre sourire. Habillée elle se pencha et embrassa doucement Regina. Je ne peux pas ni ce soir, ni demain, ni après demain, je travaille. On se verra après?

-D'accord. Envoi moi un message. Accepta Regina, assise, totalement déçue. T'auras qu'à venir manger pour une fois.

-Pourquoi pas. Accepta Emma, en remettant ses talons. Je te laisse, salut.

-Salut. Murmura la brune quand elle la vit passer la porte.

Emma partie, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le lit, désespérée. Elle ne savait plus comment faire, son instinct était sur le qui-vive dès qu'Emma s'éloignait, son coeur avait des rythmes si irréguliers que ça lui faisait mal, quand à sa tête une partie lui hurlait de tout dire la à la blonde, l'autre lui hurlait de se taire, sinon elle la perdrait.  
Le mois qui suivit fut le plus dur de sa vie. Et pourtant rien ne changea, elle voyait Emma tout les deux ou trois jours, discutaient et partageaient tout comme deux amies, et une fois le bar fermé, elles devenaient deux amantes, et passaient la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. Elles l'avaient probablement fait partout dans son appartement, la douche, le canapé, la table basse, le tapis, la table encore, la cuisine plusieurs fois, sur le lavabo de la salle de bain, même sur la commode du couloir, partout, chaque meuble, chaque pièce, partout. Une empreinte d'Emma dans chaque pièce, la brune en devenait dingue, où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle regarde, quoi qu'elle fasse, son appartement lui rappelait Emma. Elle était de plus en plus incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme, elle avait envie d'être près d'elle en continu, et en même temps quand elle l'était elle ne savait plus comment se conduire, au point qu'Emma commençait à la trouver étrange. Elle lui demandait sans cesse si ça allait, si il y avait un problème, si elle se sentait bien, si elle voulait qu'elles arrêtent de coucher ensemble, qu'elles arrêtent totalement de se voir, elle s'assurait toujours qu'elle allait bien, et Regina l'aimait toujours plus pour ça. Cependant, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant.  
Ce soir là, Emma arriva, après quatre jours sans passer, étant ailleurs pour le travail, et se dirigea vers le comptoir où seulement Sabine et Ella étaient.

-Salut, Regina n'est pas là? Demanda la blonde.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle nous a laissé nous occuper de tout. Elle est dans son canapé chez elle. Informa Sabine.

La blonde, paniquée, partit à toute vitesse vers l'escalier, et entra dans l'appartement sans même frapper. La brune était là, assise, couverture autour d'elle, tasse fumant en main, théière sur la table basse, télé allumée.

-Hey! Lança la blonde, la faisant sursauter.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune, n'en revenant pas de la voir, et honteuse de son apparence.

-Tu ne vas pas bien? T'es malade? S'inquiéta Emma en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, et posant sa main sur son front.

-C'est bon je vais bien. Grogna Regina en repoussant sa main. Ça ne va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça? On t'a jamais appris à frapper?!

-J'étais inquiète pour toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Oh arrête ton charabia. Tu n'es pas inquiète pour moi mais pour nos parties de jambes en l'air. Pesta la brune.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi depuis un mois? Tu m'envois des piques à la gueule tout le temps, mais en même temps tu réclames que je vienne te voir, et des fois tu me demandes de rester la nuit. T'es pas nette sérieux! S'agaça la blonde.

-Je suis très nette! Je ne te permets pas! S'énerva Regina.

-Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être ton plan cul, je suis ton amie, alors oui je m'inquiète pour toi, oui je me soucis toi. Tu me fais chier avec tes prises de têtes et à te renfermer comme ça bordel! Je veux que ton bien, quand tu l'auras compris appel moi! S'énerva Emma en se relevant, rattrapant son sac en bandoulière lâcher en arrivant, pour retourner vers la porte.

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, revivant le premier départ du matin d'Emma, le déchirement quand elle l'avait vu s'éloigner. Son coeur, son corps, son âme, craquaient, elle ne pouvait décemment pas garder ce secret, ça la bouffait.

-Je t'aime bordel! C'est ça tout le problème, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je gère absolument pas ça, ok?! Lâcha-t-elle vivement, alors que la blonde tenait la porte ouverte, prête à partir.

Emma resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Regina en lâchant son sac et sa veste. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le canapé, alors que Regina s'emmitouflait un peu plus dans son plaid, en reculant au plus dans l'angle du canapé, comme si elle essayait de se cacher, de disparaître. Emma s'assit près d'elle, la regardant.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parler? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Marmonna Regina.

-Mais bordel Regina, soupira la blonde, je passe ma vie à te faire du charme, à te complimenter, à te dire que je t'adore, que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, que tu es géniale et y a un mois je t'ai dis que tu étais un petit coeur, comment je peux faire mieux?

-Mais tu dis toujours qu'on est amies. Remarqua la brune.

-Parce que je pensais que tu voulais rien d'autre. Tu m'as dis quand on s'est rencontrées que tu n'étais pas faite pour l'amour. Que tu voulais juste du sexe. On a commencé à coucher ensemble parce que ton plan cul d'avant tu l'as balancée parce qu'elle tombée amoureuse de toi, excuses moi d'avoir eu peur de t'aimer. Se justifia Emma.

-Mais les autres je les ai jamais aimées, je n'ai jamais aimé. Murmura Regina, en se rapprochant doucement. Je sais que je m'y suis mal prise, mais je ne sais pas faire, comment je dois faire? Ajouta-t-elle tout bas, près du visage de la blonde.

-Dis le moi, demande moi d'être plus que ton plan cul. Répondit Emma, dans un souffle.

Regina caressa leurs nez ensemble, cherchant à se rassurer, à se lancer, à oser.

-Emma, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aimer, et aime moi en retour. Sors avec moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Emma ne pu retenir son sourire, et l'attira à ses lèvres, tenant son visage en coupe. Elles se sentaient complètes, sereines, heureuses, l'une comme l'autre, parce qu'elles avaient l'autre d'une manière différente que le sexe et uniquement lui.

-Viens là. Murmura la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras, l'attirant contre son corps, en se laissant aller dans le canapé, la jeune femme contre elle. Tu regardais quoi?

-Raiponce. Susurra Regina.

-Envie de courage et de romantisme? Sourit Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Envie de croire que même quand on ne croit plus en la possibilité d'être aimée par celle qu'on aime, il y a toujours un espoir même minime. Rétorqua la brune avec un doux sourire.

-Je t'aime. Assura la blonde. Regina lui sourit tendrement, l'entendant enfin, et l'embrassa doucement. Ce soir, pour une fois, on va se prélasser, ne pas faire l'amour, juste nous deux, le calme, et pour une fois des sentiments. Et tu vas te soigner. Proposa Emma.

-Ça me va. Acquiesça Regina avec un sourire.

-Bien. La blonde embrassa le front de la jeune femme. Je vais prendre soin de toi, te prouver que tu n'as plus a avoir peur d'aimer. Promit-elle.

Regina se lova totalement contre son corps, l'impression d'être une adolescente amoureuse, pour la première fois, la faisait sourire - pour une fois. Emma caressait sa tête, la couverture sur elles, relevées partageant la tasse de thé, elles regardèrent plusieurs dessins animés, prenant le temps d'être ensemble, sincèrement. La simplicité des sentiments en cette soirée était une nouveauté qu'elles appréciaient pleinement.


	2. As tu honte?

_Un mois plus tard_

Trente jours étaient passé, les deux femmes apprenaient à s'aimer, Emma avait l'habitude, elle savait vivre en couple. Quand à Regina elle découvrait ce que c'était d'aimer et d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle à chaque instant, elle ne passait plus seulement ses nuits avec Emma, elle avait le droit au petit déjeuné et souvent au diné -mais si celui ci était au bar souvent- et les week-ends la blonde restait avec elle une bonne partie de la journée. Regina n'avait que son dimanche comme jour de congé, alors elles en profitaient, le matin souvent elles faisaient quelques courses, l'après-midi elles sortaient faire un tour, se prélassaient dans le canapé, ou passaient des heures à faire l'amour. À leurs plus grand bonheur le fait de s'aimer n'avait pas enlevé la volonté de faire continuellement l'amour, et le sexe restait explosif et intense, comme elles l'aimaient. Emma l'avait même aidée quelques fois au bar, quand elle la voyait trop fatiguée, elle lui prêtait main forte, se sentant responsable de sa fatigue, elles passaient leurs nuits à faire l'amour, elles dormaient quatre heures en moyenne, alors les nuits étaient courtes pour elles. Pourtant Emma faisait son job de garante de caution comme il fallait, et enchainait sur les soirées avec Regina et les nuits, la brune lui était reconnaissante de son attention et sa douceur à son égard. Par habitude d'être seule, Regina ne savait pas toujours s'y prendre, elle était maladroite, égoïste des fois, et il lui arrivait même d'oublier Emma de temps à autre, mais la blonde riait de ses idioties, elle la trouvait adorable.  
Ce soir là, après trente et un jour à sortir ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées depuis quarante huit heures, la blonde ayant eu un imprévu la nuit précédente au travail, alors quand elle arriva vers onze heure du soir, elle se sentait heureuse. Regina était derrière son bar, dos à la porte, et la blonde s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonsoir petit coeur. Salua Emma.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune en se retournant avec un immense sourire. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Marmonna-t-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Et passer une soirée de plus sans toi? Non merci. Charma la blonde tout près d'elle.

Regina sourit, et vint coller leurs lèvres tout en délicatesse. Emma lui rendit son baiser, sans retenir un léger sourire. Elle avait découvert les baisers empli de tendresse depuis un mois et elle aimait ça plus que jamais, la brune ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais elle l'embrassait avec une immense douceur pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Regina.

-Oh vous êtes trop chou. S'amusa Sabine en déposant le plateau sur le comptoir près d'Emma.

-Merci Sabine. Ria Emma.

-Allez au travail, deux mojitos, un monaco et une bière blanche. Débita la serveuse avant de faire demi tour. Et arrête d'embrasser ta copine. Ajouta-t-elle alors que la brune se penchait au dessus du comptoir pour l'embrasser.

-Mais elle a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi? Soupira Regina en se remettant au travail. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Oui, tu choisis quoi. Sourit Emma.

-Je fais la commande de Sab' et je m'occupe de la tienne ensuite. Promit la brune.

-Tu veux pas d'aide? Je peux faire des boissons. Proposa la blonde.

-Non je veux faire, bouge pas, j'ai dormi la nuit dernière, et cet après midi, alors je vais super bien, mais toi non, alors prend un moment pour toi. Obligea la brune en ce mettant à préparer les deux mojitos.

Et comme la plupart des soirs, Emma la regarda faire, ravie d'être là. Elle connaissait la brune depuis quatre mois, et elle en trouvait sa vie enrichie. Regina était un cadeau, malgré ses maladresses et ses façons de faire, elle était d'une douceur folle, une partie d'elle qu'Emma n'avait pas eu la chance de voir avant. La brune fit les boissons, puis la sienne, et attendit que Sabine parte avec le plateau pour se pencher sur le comptoir.

-Dors avec moi. Réclama-t-elle. Emma sourit. Et couche avec moi.

-Tant de romantisme, comment y résister. Ironisa la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dis moi oui. Murmura Regina.

-Oui. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un baiser.

-Merci. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

-Oh allez cassez vous, on fait la fermeture! Coupa une seconde fois Sabine.

-Comment tu fais ça? T'as un détecteur qui s'alarme quand je l'embrasse ou quoi? Argua Emma, aussi amusée que frustrée.

-Non, j'ai juste la chance ou la malchance, vois ça comme tu veux, de débarquer à chaque fois que vous vous embrassez. S'amusa la jeune femme.

-Super, alors faites la fermeture avec Ella, dans une heure ou deux. Merci. Sourit Regina. Viens avec moi toi. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Emma la suivit de suite, lui tenant la main, se laissant entrainer vers l'appartement. Dès les escaliers atteint, Regina ne se retint plus et l'attira à ses lèvres. Les baisers étaient bien différents des premiers de la soirées, il n'y avait plus de douceur, il y avait seulement de la passion et du désir. Elles grimpèrent rapidement à l'étage, et une fois dans l'appartement, elles partagèrent trois orgasmes avant d'atteindre la chambre.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient allongées, nues, dans le lit. La blonde était contre Regina, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, un bras autour de son ventre, et la brune caressait ses boucles, la couette sur elle.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé, ton appartement est loin d'ici? Demanda la brune.

-À vingt minute de bus. Répondit la blonde, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Il est grand? Interrogea Regina.

-Moins qu'le tien. Bredouilla Emma en se calant bien sur elle, s'endormant.

-Tu vis seule ou en coloc'? Continua Regina, en jouant avec une boucle blonde.

-Toute seule. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu m'y emmèneras? Demanda la brune.

-Hmmm. Geignit Emma.

La brune se tut, sans cesser de jouer avec les cheveux longs d'Emma. Elle sentait la respiration de la jeune femme s'alourdir.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle. Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Je sais que t'as entendu, mais tant pis, bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en enlaçant Emma.

Elle s'endormit pelotonner contre elle, comme la plupart des soirs.  
Au matin, Regina se réveilla la première. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se tourner pour voir Emma endormie sur le ventre, respirant paisiblement. Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et décida de la laisser dormir. Elle sortit du lit, enfila sa culotte en dentelle et son teeshirt et quitta la chambre. Elle commença par ramasser les vêtements éparpillés partout pour en faire une pile sur le dossier de la chaise, et alla dans sa cuisine ouverte, pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle sortit deux tasses à cafés et fit griller des tartines. Emma était étrange. Un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, quatre qu'elles couchaient ensemble, et elle savait tout sur elle, mais n'avait rien vu. Elle n'était jamais allé chez la blonde, n'avait jamais rencontré ses deux amis, alors qu'elle, elle lui avait présenté Sabine, Ella et Henry, le petit ami de cette dernière. Mais en plus de ça, la blonde ne lui avait jamais redis qu'elle l'aimait. Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise tout les matins, elle ne demandait pas ça, surtout pas elle finirait par en avoir marre, mais juste de temps à autre. En y pensant en un mois, elle avait du lui dire six ou sept fois, et sans compter la toute première fois, Emma ne lui avait jamais dis. Regrettait-elle leurs relation? Si c'était le cas pourquoi revenait-elle tout les jours? Pourquoi était elle si douce et adorable? Non, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Salut. Bredouilla une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Hey. Sourit doucement la brune, attendrie par sa bouille encore pleine de sommeil. Bien dormi?

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça Emma, cachée par son large pull, les jambes nues, en venant se coller à son dos. Toi?

-Bien. Sourit Regina. Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? C'est dimanche, dis moi, pitié, que tu n'as pas de travail? Fit-elle dans une grimace en collant son visage à sa tempe.

Elle avait vite comprit avec Emma, avant même qu'elles ne soient réellement ensemble, que lorsque l'on est garant de caution il n'y pas vraiment d'horaire, ni de jour de congés, elle avait été appelée plusieurs fois le dimanche, gâchant leurs moments, mais la blonde savait se rattraper ensuite.

-Pas de travail. Ma journée pour toi. Assura Emma en venant embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire, des dizaines de baisers volants.

-Super! Se ravit la brune en se tournant pour enlacer la blonde et l'embrasser.

Elle inversa leurs places, coinçant Emma entre elle et le comptoir, pour finalement la soulever et l'asseoir dessus en l'embrassant.

-Tu te rappelles? C'est comme ça tu m'as fais l'amour la première fois. Sourit Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Ce jour là, on a pas fais l'amour, on a baiser. Argua la brune, les mains sur les cuisses de son amante, collée à elle.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est tout ce qu'on a fait les deux ou trois premiers mois. Plaisanta doucement la blonde. Bon alors, on fait quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit la brune pensive. On pourrait, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais m'emmener voir ton appart et ne rien faire là bas?

-On pourrait ne rien faire ici, sinon. Sourit Emma. On pourrait regarder des films, boire du chocolat chaud à la cannelle et la guimauve, et se faire des bisous toute la journée. Ton canapé est largement mieux que le mien, et on a tout ici.

Regina esquissa un sourire et accepta d'un signe de tête, avant de se laisser aller contre le torse d'Emma, qui l'enlaça et déposa des légers baisers sur son visage. Elles se décidèrent finalement à prendre le petit déjeuné avant d'aller se laisser tomber comme des masses dans le canapé. Durant toute la journée elles regardèrent des films et profitèrent de leurs jour de congé. Emma arriva rapidement -sans même le savoir- a rendre le sourire à la brune et à lui faire oublier ces interrogations sur le comportements de la blonde. Cependant en fin de journée, alors qu'Emma était allongée de tout son long sur sa petite amie, qui caressait ses cheveux devant un film, le téléphone de la blonde sonna sur la table basse. Elle l'attrapa rapidement avec un sourire, mais Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant le contact "Ta Ruby" suivit d'un coeur bien rouge. Regina n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom, mais vu le sourire de la blonde elle devait l'aimer.

-*Salut Rub'* Emma se recoucha, la tête sur le ventre de la brune qui était à moitié assise dans le canapé. *Oui, on se voit demain, j'apporte quoi?...On sera seulement toute les deux?...Parfait! À demain!* Elle raccrocha et enlaça les hanches de la brune. Demain petit coeur je serais pas avec toi. Informa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina en caressant sa tête. C'est qui Ruby? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

-Ma meilleure amie. En fait ma seule amie. Sourit la blonde. Elle est très provocatrice mais adorable.

-Oh d'accord, et elle est...? Sous entendit la brune.

-Gay? S'amusa Emma en se redressant pour regarder la jeune femme. Gênée, cette dernière hocha la tête. Pas le moins du monde. Elle est accro aux hommes, et surtout à son homme. Sourit la blonde. Elle sort avec Graham depuis sept ans, ils vivent ensemble, d'où le fait que je lui ai demandé si on serait que nous deux. Elle laissa un silence. T'es jalouse?

-Non. Refusa Regina.

-Si. T'as été jalouse. Remarqua la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-T'as rien fait contre en même temps! Accusa Regina en repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Interrogea Emma, perplexe devant un tel aveux, et la voix froide de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas.

-Emma on sort ensemble depuis un mois, mais si je sais presque de tout de toi, je ne connais pas tes amis, et je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement. Je ne sais même pas où tu vis! On est toujours chez moi, jamais chez toi, et tu connais mes amis. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui, parce que tes amis c'est Sabine, Ella et Henry ils sont tous au bar. Justifia la blonde.

-Et pourquoi on ne va jamais chez toi? Renchérit Regina.

-Parce que tu habites au dessus de ton bar où on va toujours le soir car tu bosses et que je reste avec toi. Argua Emma.

-Oui, seulement aujourd'hui on aurait pu y aller, je te l'ai proposé et toi tout de suite tu fais en sorte que ça ne se fasse pas. Remarqua la brune. Pourquoi?

-Parce que mon appart est petit, j'ai une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine, j'ai ni salon ni grande table de repas ni chambre d'amis comme toi. Mon appart' est tout petit, ridicule à côté du tien. Lâcha finalement la blonde.

-Mais Emma, je me fou de sa taille, je veux juste voir où tu vis, ton univers. Rétorqua posément Regina. Tu as honte de ta vie? Comprit la brune.

-Oui. Admit Emma.

-Emma, je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tellement bien que je suis tombée amoureuse. Moi! Moi Regina Mills, moi qui n'est jamais aimé en trente cinq ans. Alors oui, tu as fais un an de prison quand tu étais jeune, tu as été sans parents une part de ta vie. Mais je n'ai pas non plus de famille. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Em'. Assura Regina en caressant sa joue furtivement, comme une caresse lointaine.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimeras pas moins si je te montre mon minuscule et ridicule chez moi? Interrogea la blonde.

-Ça ne changera rien à nous deux. Promit la brune.

-Ok, alors ce qu'on va faire, demain soir tu te débrouilles mais tu ne travailles pas, et tu vas venir avec moi. Décida Emma. Je viens te prendre vers vingt heure, on ira chez moi, et je dis à Rub' de venir nous rejoindre ensuite.

La brune lui sourit tendrement et se redressa pour grimper à califourchon sur elle et l'embrasser, sa manière à elle de la remercier de se faire violence pour lui faire plaisir et la rassurer.  
Le lendemain, la blonde partit travailler tôt, laissant Regina dans son lit. Cette dernière sentit le baiser furtif mais ne se réveilla qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Elle se prépara rapidement, souriant en voyant que Emma avait laissé -probablement sans le vouloir- son teeshirt de la veille, alors elle l'enfila. Noir avec une image sur le devant, ras le cou, rentrer dans un de ses jean avec ses bottines à talons noires, elle laissa ses cheveux boucler et descendit ouvrir le bar vers onze heure. Lorsque Ella et Sabine arrivèrent, accompagner d'Henry, elle leurs servit un café à chacun.

-Je peux vous demander un service? Commença-t-elle.

-Dis nous tout. Encouragea Ella.

-Voilà, ce soir Emma m'emmène chez elle pour la première fois, et je vais rencontrer son amie, donc je ne peux pas être ici. Est ce que tout les trois vous pourriez gérer? Je te rémunérerais Henry, évidemment. Promit la brune.

-On va fera ça avec plaisir, et je veux une bière gratuite par jour pendant une semaine, c'est tout. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Tu les auras. Sourit Regina. Les filles?

-Pas de problème, on devait travailler, et on peut bien faire une soirée sans toi. Assura Sabine.

-Merci beaucoup. Soupira la brune soulagée. Merci vous me sauvez!

-Des complications avec ta petite chérie? Demanda Sabine.

-Oui et non. Tout va bien, mais j'ai peut-être fait parler mon fichu caractère et si Emma n'était pas si adorable et compréhensive avec moi ça aurait pu péter. Admit Regina. Mais j'en dirais pas plus alors ne viens pas poser des dizaines de questions. Prévint-elle vers Sabine qui savait se faire très curieuse.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, Henry s'installant à une table avec un second café pour se mettre à écrire. Regina resta derrière le bar, surveillant l'heure toute la journée, impatiente de voir Emma débarquer dans son bar. Vingt heure approchant elle commença à angoisser, et si ça se passait mal avec l'amie de la blonde? Comment feraient elles ensuite si ce soir ça se passait mal? Elle devait être parfaite, son regard dériva sur sa tenue, était-elle habillée comme il fallait? Peut-être devait elle se faire plus habillée et plus classe. Elle ne savait plus.

-Salut petit coeur, prête? L'interrompit Emma.

-Salut. Sourit Regina en s'approchant pour l'embrasser au dessus du comptoir. Je crois, enfin peut-être pas. Est ce que je suis bien dans cette tenue?

Emma sourit discrètement, et contourna le comptoir pour venir avec elle derrière le bar et la regarder avant de s'approcher pour se coller à elle.

-Tu es superbe, mon teeshirt te va super bien. Ne te prends jamais la tête sur si tu es belle ou non, tu l'es toujours. Assura la blonde en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Merci. Murmura la brune en glissant ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme. On y va alors?

-On y va de suite. Sourit la blonde.

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement, et elles quittèrent le bar après que la brune ait récupéré sa veste en cuir et son sac en bandoulière. Elle donna deux ou trois ordres avant de laisser son bar entre les mains de ses amis. Dehors, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et la tira vers le bus pour l'emmener chez elle. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, parsemé de baiser volant, leurs mains indétachables. Regina si peu habituée à être en couple, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant les regards qui s'offraient à elles et leurs mains liées. Emma lui fit vite oublier ses soucis en la tirant vers chez elle. Elles montèrent dans l'immeuble, et la blonde lui ouvrit la porte la laissant ensuite déambuler pour découvrir son petit appartement. Regina eut à peine le temps de faire le tour que Ruby arriva, pétillante et joviale, elle embrassa Emma, puis la brune, ravie. Elles passèrent la soirée toutes les trois, dans le canapé Regina était dans les bras de la blonde qui l'avait entraînée pour la serrer. Les discussions fusèrent, Regina en découvrit beaucoup sur Emma grâce à son amie qui lui dévoilait plein d'anecdotes. Il était deux heures du matin, et Ruby terminait une autre histoire.

-Bon, stop. Intervint blonde. Tu restes dormir sur le canapé, tu as bu pas mal tu reprends pas la voiture. Imposa-t-elle.

-Merci, je pense que c'est une bonne idée oui. Ria Ruby.

Emma lui donna couverture et oreiller, et la laissa, entrainant Regina à sa suite vers sa chambre. Elles se déshabillèrent et la blonde empêcha la jeune femme d'enfiler son teeshirt, elle la tira vivement dans le lit, quand elle n'était vêtue que d'une culotte, tout comme elle.

-Ne t'habille pas. Souffla-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras sur le lit.

Regina sourit et passa un bras autour d'elle.

-J'aime ton appartement. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son nez.

-Vraiment? Tu ne le trouves pas tout petit? Demanda la blonde.

-Je le trouve très bien, ton amie est super. Je suis heureuse Emma. Assura la brune.

-Vraiment? Répéta Emma. J'ai vu que dehors tu n'étais pas très à l'aise avec moi te tenant la main. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai trente cinq ans et j'ai toujours été seule, je n'ai jamais eu ni voulu de vraie relation alors je n'ai jamais été dévisagée parce que je tenais la main de ma petite amie. Sourit Regina. La blonde sourit, rassurée et vint l'embrasser sans aucune retenue, laissant passer son soulagement et sa douceur sans limite pour cette femme. Elles laissèrent un silence, et Regina posa la dernière question qui la torturait. Est ce que tu m'aimes?

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça? S'étonna la blonde.

-Depuis le jour où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi de manière laborieuse, tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais et quand je te le dis tu ne réponds pas, alors je me pose la question. Admit la brune.

Emma soupira d'exaspération contre elle-même et tout ça, et passa au dessus de la brune pour épouser la forme de son corps avec le sien, se serrant totalement à son dos, comme si elles fusionnaient.

-Je t'aime, tellement que je dois m'y habituer. Elle embrassa son cou. Dors Regina, et rassure toi, je t'aime petit coeur.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Regina en fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit.

La réponse fut un baiser entre ses omoplates, et le sommeil vint les envahir.


	3. As tu aimé avant moi?

Regina ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sourit en s'étirant, elle se tourna et trouva la place libre à côté d'elle. Elle se leva, et quitta la chambre de la blonde en pyjama, se trainant, une main dans ses cheveux tentant de les mettre en ordre. Dans la pièce principale, elle trouva Emma un fruit entre les dents, en train de faire le café.

-Bonjour. Sourit tout doucement la brune.

-Salut mon petit coeur. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser rapidement.

-Tes lèvres ont un goût de pêche. Murmura Regina en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour un second baiser.

-T'es adorable au réveil, bordel. Soupira la blonde. Je me hais de devoir partir. Mais je dois travailler. Tu fais comme chez toi, et quand tu pars, tu claques bien la porte, tout ira. Et on se voit ce soir au bar. Enchaina-t-elle.

-D'accord. Acquiesça la brune, en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour un baiser langoureux. J'en reviens pas, c'est pas juste que tu doives partir, je voulais te faire l'amour toute la matinée moi.

-J'aurais adoré, mais je dois y aller. Et au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas, Rub' est là. Sourit Emma, amusée. Elle va sortir de la douche dans quelques minutes. Tu auras qu'à discuter avec elle, mais interdiction de la draguer.

-Je sais me tenir quand même. Argua Regina.

-Parfait alors. S'amusa la blonde. À ce soir. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de se détacher d'elle pour attraper son sac et le mettre sur son épaule. Ruby' j'y vais, je te laisse avec Regina! Cria-t-elle prêt de la porte d'entrée.

-Ok, bisou ma poupée! Cria Ruby depuis la salle de bain.

Regina fronça les sourcils, son nez se rebroussant, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce surnom. En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, elle se décida à prendre son petit déjeuné. Ruby la rejoignit rapidement, et elles discutèrent autour d'un café avant que la jeune femme ne doive partir travailler. Une fois seule Regina se déplaça dans l'appartement, scrutant chaque détail, une tasse de café en main, elle admira les photos, se fit curieuse dans les placards, regarda les différents produits de beauté de la blonde dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se changeait. Puis finalement, voyant l'heure tourner, elle se décida à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. Devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle vérifia son reflet dans le petit miroir au dessus du meuble de l'entrée. Sur ce dernier elle vit le courrier de la jeune femme, puis remarqua un petit panier dans lequel il y avait quelques papiers. Par curiosité elle les sortit et les lu. Elle sentit son corps se tendre dans un premier temps, de peur, avant de bouillir envahit par la colère. Elle fourra les bouts de papiers dans son sac, et partit pour aller travailler. Toute la journée, elle travailla en ayant la tête ailleurs, elle attendait qu'Emma revienne, elles devaient avoir une sérieuse discussion. La soirée approcha, les clients se firent de plus en plus nombreux, et Regina de plus en plus dure, elle devenait intransigeante sur tout, insupportable. Alors quand vers onze heure du soir, la blonde arriva, léger sourire amoureux aux lèvres, elle resta de marbre, incapable de sourire.

-Salut. Sourit Emma, en s'asseyant au comptoir, avant de remarquer son expression. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Regina se tourna, décapuchonna une bière et lui tendit, avant de se baisser derrière le bar pour sortir de son sac les petits morceaux de papiers prit chez Emma, et les poser devant elle, avant de se remettre à préparer des boissons.

-T'as fouiller chez moi? Releva la blonde.

-Ils étaient en évidence. Remarqua durement Regina.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule? À cause de ça? Enchaina Emma.

-Emma, tu reçois des menaces et tu ne m'en parles pas! Rala la brune en finissant les boissons que Ella emporta rapidement ne voulant pas subir le courroux de la jeune femme. Un ou une tarée veut te faire du mal et toi tu me caches ça putain! Jura-t-elle.

-C'est une affaire en cours. Un collègue enquête là dessus. Et c'est une tarée. Précisa la blonde. Ça a commencé il y a quatre mois, mais c'est devenu plus que violent il y a un mois. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Attends, tu... Donnes ça. Réalisa Regina en reprenant les petits mots pour les relire. Oh mon dieu!

-Quoi?! Paniqua la blonde. Explique toi!

-Emma, ça a commencé quand nous on a commencé à coucher ensemble, et c'est devenu pire quand toute les deux on a décidé d'être un couple et qu'on est-

-Tombées amoureuses. Termina Emma, qui n'avait jamais fais le rapprochement.

-Je crois savoir qui c'est. Murmura la brune.

-Raconte moi. Réclama la blonde.

-Je dois bosser, on en parle dès que j'ai fini. T'as qu'à aller t'installer là haut. Répondit Regina, en voyant une nouvelle liste de boissons données par Sabine.

-Je vais t'aider. Déclara Emma.

-Non, je-

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de m'occuper pour pas penser. La coupa la blonde.

Regina accepta d'un signe de tête, et la blonde passa de l'autre côté du bar pour l'aider. Quand elle ne savait pas faire quelque chose elle demandait à la brune qui lui montrait et l'aidait. Cela permettait au deux de se détendre, et de penser à autre chose, de se vider l'esprit tout en étant ensemble. La fin de soirée arriva très tardivement, et Emma aida à tout ramasser et laver, avant de se retrouver seule avec Regina qui rangeait la caisse pour finir.

-T'es folle tu sais, tu te fais deux journées de travail en une. Remarqua la brune.

-Mais au moins je suis avec toi. On pas du tout les mêmes horaires, c'est en travaillant avec toi que je peux être avec toi. Et en plus de ça j'aime bien le job de barman. Sourit tendrement Emma avant de tendre sa main à la jeune femme. Viens allons chez toi maintenant.

Regina prit sa main et passa devant, la tirant derrière elle. Elles montèrent rapidement, et la porte claqua derrière elles. La brune les entraina de suite vers la chambre ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Elle poussa Emma dans le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur elle, tenant ses mains au dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Et elle vint l'embrasser, sans douceur, sans délicatesse, juste du désir à l'état pur, une envie de la posséder si brutale qu'Emma eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dès le premier coup. Puis après quelques minutes, elle revint à la raison.

-Regina... La brune l'embrassa fougueusement une nouvelle fois. Gina arrête. La coupa la blonde en gesticulant.

-Quoi? Tu n'as plus envie de moi? Demanda la brune, la voix laissant comprendre cette peur de ne pas suffire, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bassin de la blonde.

-Mais si, seulement on doit parler avant toute chose. Répondit Emma. Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas sur ces menaces? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, posant ses mains sur le bas du dos de la brune qui était toujours sur elle.

-Je crois que c'est Ivy. Marmonna Regina, sans savoir où regarder.

-Et c'est qui Ivy? Interrogea la blonde.

-La fille avec qui je couchais avant toi. Celle dont je t'ai parlé le jour où on s'est rencontrées. Répondit la brune.

-Celle avec qui tu as couché pendant quelques mois mais qui a finit par tomber amoureuse de toi et que tu as largué pour ça, c'est ça? Se souvint Emma. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle?

-Je reconnais son écriture, et ça correspond avec les périodes de nous. Et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas partir. Rétorqua la brune mal à l'aise.

Emma souleva la brune et l'allongea dans le lit, avant de se mettre près d'elle, un bras autour d'elle, la regardant.

-Tu ressentais quoi pour elle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. Elle est plutôt jolie, pas mal foutue, mais c'est tout. Regina se tourna pour poser ses mains sur ses joues. Tu dois me croire, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que du sexe. C'est pas du tout comme toi. Je...

-Eh calme toi. Je sais, je sais que c'était seulement sexuel pour toi. Assura Emma. Mon petit coeur. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front. As tu déjà été avec quelqu'un pour autre chose que du sexe avant moi? Osa-t-elle.

-Je...Oui et non. Répondit Regina.

Emma attendit une suite, mais rien ne vint.

-C'est à dire? Demanda la blonde.

-Je suis sortie avec des femmes pour plus que du sexe, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Murmura la brune, incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, disait, ne sachant plus comment agir.

-Regina, hier tu me demandais de te montrer mon univers, tu me demandais si je t'aimais. Je te l'avais pas redis par peur de te faire fuir parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relation. Emma se redressa sur un coude. On est un couple maintenant, tu n'as plus à me cacher des choses ou à garder tout tes secrets parce que je ne compte pas, on a dépassé ça. Mais tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, tu dois me parler.

-J'ai confiance. Rétorqua Regina. Je n'ai juste pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Gina, si tu ne peux pas te confier à moi, me parler de ton histoire, on ne pourra pas être un couple. Remarqua la blonde.

-J'ai jamais été amoureuse Emma. Grogna la brune mal à l'aise. Je suis une handicapée des sentiments, mais pas une handicapée avec des chances de guérison, non une réelle handicapée à vie. Cette comparaison fit glousser Emma. Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Pardon. S'excusa la blonde. Dis moi, pourquoi moi?

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais te dire que c'est parce que tu es mieux que toutes les autres, la plus belle, la plus géniale, la plus parfaite, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire une de ces phrases clichées digne d'un film, mais je ne peux pas, se serait mentir. Admit Regina. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi toi plus qu'une autre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est toi. C'est toi que mon coeur et mon corps veut, c'est toi qui m'a fait dire ce "je t'aime" pour la première fois. C'est juste...toi. Termina-t-elle.

Emma se pencha sur elle et vint l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, partageant un nouveau baiser.

-À combien de femmes l'as tu dis? Questionna Regina.

-Quatre. Le premier amour à dix sept ans, le second mais bien moins fort quand j'en avais vingt quatre, puis une autre à trente, l'impression d'aimer puis sortir de ce rêve et se rendre compte qu'on a fait erreur, qu'on aime pas vraiment, et puis toi. Raconta Emma, résumant en espérant ne pas froisser la jeune femme.

-Combien de fois as tu aimer vraiment? Au point d'en perdre la raison, au point de vouloir l'autre en continu, au point de ne plus respirer sans l'autre, au point de ne régler ton temps que sur cette personne, au point de-

-Arrête, tu vas éclater. La coupa Emma. Combien de fois j'ai aimé comme on s'aime, c'est ça?

-Dis comme ça c'est très niais, mais c'est l'idée. Acquiesça Regina.

-Une fois avant toi, j'aimais aussi fort mais de manière totalement différente. C'était mon premier amour. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, mais j'étais une gamine, sans expérience de vie, de relation ou rien. Je l'ai aimé, mais j'ai cessé de l'aimé aussi vite que je l'ai aimé. Fit Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea la brune.

-Je l'ai aimé pendant cinq mois, c'était passionnel, fou, mais un jour je l'ai regardé, allongée dans mon lit, on avait fait l'amour et je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie vide. J'ai mis un temps à comprendre que je ne l'aimais plus, j'avais à la même période quelques difficultés dans la vie, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais grandis, muris, que j'avais perdu mon innocence et ma naïveté, j'avais changé, et mes sentiments aussi. J'étais une ado quoi. Souffla Emma.

-Je dois avoir peur? Demanda la brune.

-Non pourquoi? Questionna la blonde, les sourcils se fronçant doucement, cherchant où elle avait fait une erreur.

-Tu pourrais cesser de m'aimer du jour au lendemain? Murmura Regina.

-Non, je suis sûre, je ne suis plus une gamine perdue, je sais ce que je veux et ne veux ne veux pas qu'on me menace parce que je suis avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève à toi, je veux être avec toi, apprendre à te comprendre et te gérer, sourit-elle, je veux que tu sois la dernière que j'aimerais.

-Que c'est niais. Susurra la brune, émue. On va s'occuper d'Ivy. Mais pour ce soir, je veux faire ce que je voulais faire ce matin, mais que je n'ai pas pu parce que tu avais encore du travail. Argua-t-elle en basculant sur la jeune femme.

Emma sourit délicatement, en sentante corps de la brune s'ajuster au sien, et le matelas s'affaisser en dessous d'elle. Regina pouvait passer de la douceur à la fougue en moins d'une seconde, c'était impressionnant, la blonde adorait ça, autant que ça l'épuisait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure, Regina passait de l'un à l'autre qu'il soit midi, neuf heure du matin, seize heure ou minuit.

-Gina...

-Quoi? On a discuté laisse moi te dégusté maintenant. Provoqua la brune, les mains sous le haut de son amante, sa bouche dans son décolleté.

-Oh mon dieu...T'es insatiable comme femme. Soupira Emma.

-Ton petit corps me donne beaucoup d'idées. Charma Regina en lui retirant son haut.

-Évite de laisser des traces visibles. Murmura la blonde en sentant les dents sur le début de son sein droit. Ça fait pas grosse dure pour le travail.

-Ouais mais sinon comment les gens vont savoir que t'es à moi? Provoqua la brune, en faisant geindre la jeune femme en jouant avec sa poitrine.

-Je...je...je le dirais. Marmonna Emma.

-Alors ok. Sourit Regina en laissant un marque entre ses seins.

Les mots se firent de plus en plus rares, voir inexistants, les cris de plaisirs et les gémissements prenant leurs places.  
Le lendemain, Regina se réveilla lentement, en gardant le yeux fermés, elle s'étira avant de s'allonger sur le côté. Elle sentit le drap bougé, et des cheveux chatouiller son corps juste avant que deux lèvres embrassent son menton, puis plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la blonde allongée sur le côté face à elle la regardant.

-Salut. Souffla Regina.

-Eh dis moi, t'as quoi comme origine? Demanda Emma, en passant le bout de son index du haut du front de la jeune femme à sa poitrine en passant par son nez, menton et cou.

-Italienne par ma mère, portoricaine par mon père. Répondit simplement la brune.

-Oooh...Souffla la blonde en venant plus près de la jeune femme, pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de sa petite amie. Tu sais parler italien? Demanda-t-elle tout bas en la regardant.

Regina sourit, glissant une main dans les boucles blondes, sans détacher ses yeux de ce visage angélique posé sur sa poitrine.

-Sei molto bella, mio pulcino. Fit lentement Regina, de sa voix rauque du réveil. Baciami mio amore.

-Oh j'ai rien compris mais je trouve ça magnifique. Murmura Emma.

-Alors j'ai commencé par te dire, Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux et joua avec une mèche, l'autre main caressant sa hanche, que tu étais belle mon poussin, et puis je t'ai dis, embrasse moi mon amour.

Emma se redressa pour venir embrasser la brune en glissant sa main sur son visage.

-Encore. Réclama-t-elle dans un murmure de supplication.

-Sono innamorata di te, veramente pazza di te. Murmura Regina en embrassant tout doucement ses lèvres.

-Gina. Appuya la jeune femme.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, totalement folle de toi. Traduit la brune.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Parle encore en italien.

-Je te promets de te dire des mots d'italien souvent, très souvent. Sourit Regina. Mais pour l'instant, que dirais tu d'un petit déjeuné mio pulcino.

-Mon poussin, à cause de mes cheveux blonds? Demanda la blonde.

-Et parce que t'es toute mignonne, et que c'est sorti tout seul, et arrête de me saouler, viens prendre le petit déjeuné. Grogna Regina.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux du lit, enfilèrent shorty et teeshirt, et allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Tu me fais des pancakes s'il te plaît? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

-J'ai le droit à quoi en échange? Provoqua Regina.

-Tu veux quoi? Questionna blonde.

-J'ai le droit à un voeu, quand j'aurais besoin et tu seras obligé de le réaliser. Imposa la brune.

-Ok, mais ils ont intérêt à être parfaits ces pancakes. Approuva Emma.

-T'ai je déjà fait des pancakes pas digne de ce nom? Fit fièrement la brune.

-Non mon petit coeur. T'es une championne. Charma la blonde. Mais fais les sinon j'aurais jamais le temps de les manger avant d'aller bosser.

-Je trouve ça nul que tu bosses autant. Marmonna Regina en se mettant à cuisiner.

-Faut bien que je gagne ma vie, même si mon appart' est minable je dois le payer. Rappela Emma.

-Em', ton appart' n'est pas minable, arrête de te dénigrer, tu m'énerves. Grogna Regina en touillant la pâte. Elle sursauta en sentant le corps de la blonde dans son dos. Tu m'agaces à dire des choses comme ça. Tu dis toujours que des trucs négatifs sur toi.

-Pourquoi ça t'énerve? Questionna Emma contre elle.

-Parce que tu dis que tu es nulle, pas bien et j'en passe, et moi je...Elle hésita timide mais la blonde embrassa son épaule pour l'encourager. Je t'aime Emma, pour ce que tu es, tu es une femme bien, et te voir te dénigrer m'énerve à un point, si tu étais si nulle je ne ressentirais pas ça pour toi. Elle posa sa joue contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Ti amo così tanto, mi amore. Non sopporto di sentire quello.

-Ok j'ai rien compris, mais je sais que c'est important, alors promis j'arrête de me dévalorisé. Assura Emma en la serrant plus fort alors qu'elle commençait à faire cuir les pancakes. Tu me le traduis quand même.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon amour. Je ne supporte pas entendre cela. Murmura Regina.

Emma resta pelotonnée contre elle quelques minutes, en embrassant furtivement son cou.

-Je vais prendre ma douche mon petit coeur. Informa-t-elle.

-Non. Coupa la brune. Je veux la prendre avec toi. Sourit-elle lubriquement.

-Si on fait encore l'amour, je n'aurais pas le tant de manger. J'ai beaucoup de travail, j'ai une tarée d'Ivy à attraper. Pour lui rappeler justement que c'est moi qui te fais l'amour dorénavant. Argua Emma.

-Elle ne me faisait pas l'amour, je la baisais, c'est pas pareil Emma. Rectifia la brune.

-Oui et bien nous on baise et on fait l'amour. Et elle doit savoir que je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Donc je dois aller travailler. Je prends une rapide douche, je mange avec toi et ensuite je pars au travail. Fit-elle.

Regina abdiqua et la laissa aller se laver. Une fois prête la blonde revint et trouva une pile de pancakes plus qu'appétissant. Elle s'assit près de la brune et mangea avec elle.

-On se voit ce soir? Demanda la brune alors qu'elle voyait Emma se préparer à partir.

-Non, je travaille ce soir. Rencard pour faire craquer un gars. Informa-t-elle.

-J'aime pas. Lâcha Regina.

-Pas de bisous, pas de rapprochement, pas de marques de tendresse, rien, c'est promis. Assura Emma.

-J'aime pas quand même. Les soirées devraient être pour moi. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu travailles le soir. Remarqua Emma en ajustant sa veste.

-Oui, mais tu devrais être dans mon bar avec moi le soir normalement. Fit Regina.

-Demain soir promis. Assura la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Regina prit von visage pour l'embrasser plus longuement, plus appuyé, voulant laisser un souvenir inoubliable à la jeune femme. Celle ci se détacha en lui souriant, puis attrapa une feuille de papier souple et mit quelques pancakes dedans. Je t'en prends ils sont bons.

-J'aurais le droit à un voeu alors. Sourit Regina.

-Oui, et dès demain Gina. Acquiesça Emma à la porte d'entrée ouverte. Bonne journée!

-Bonne journée mio pulcino! Rétorqua la brune.

Emma sourit deux fois plus et quitta l'appartement pour aller travailler, laissant la brune seule avec ses pensées. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Emma avait déjà aimé, elle avait peur qu'un jour la blonde se lasse d'elle, se lasse de sortir avec une femme qui ne savait pas être dans une relation de couple, qui n'avait jamais aimé et qui apprenait ça. Elle avait peur qu'un jour Emma cesse de l'aimer, et passe cette porte sans se retourner.


End file.
